


You and Me.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Emma and Chloe share a special bonding moment.





	You and Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone and fits well with the end of another fic I wrote and posted here. It didn't help reading twitter and coming across a tweet there mentioning Emma being on Maternity leave with Mandy. If the person who wrote that is on here or reads this, give me a shout and I'll credit you for the inspiration.

Emma flicked through the pictures on her phone, taking in each one that she had managed to take, be it with his knowledge or sneakily when he was asleep or distracted. The tears had fallen after the second picture, she couldn't stop them. Now as she looked at the final few she had stopped crying, the tears replaced with a sad smile. She missed him, more than she had done the first time he left her to go work in Bradford for his uncle, or so she thought.

Life was cruel, never working out how she planned. Thinking back to when they first meet she had such high hopes for the future. Now, things were so different, and most definitely not how she had planned them in her head all those years ago. When she first got together with Sammi, there was no breakup planned. There was no him leaving her to fend for herself. There most certainly was no Nick in her plans, or a rushed wedding thinking she was in love with him. With no Nick or a wedding in the long-term plans of a very young and naive Emma Keane, there was definitely no plans for a baby, or at least not in the way she had done it. As she had said to Sammi, she was young and married. She had thought about having kids with Sammi, after uni of course, not when she was nineteen and still finding her feet.

She had given Nick full custody of Chloe, a baby was not constructive when she wanted to become a teacher. University and studying wasn't an option with a baby in tow. She saw Chloe often, every other weekend and during school holidays. She had to say, seeing how Chole had turned out she had pictured hers and Sammi's kids turning out a lot differently. Chloe was a good kid, most of the time. There were moments when she looked at Chloe and wondered what she was doing wrong, where she had gone wrong, and came away stumped. Then there were the moments she couldn't be more proud of the young woman Chloe was becoming, more so since Sammi died.

When she had told Chloe about her relationship with Sammi, Chloe was both shocked and a little bit upset. Yet she came around, only for things to end so badly without even getting a chance for them to all be happy together. Emma was terrified when she sat Chloe down to tell her the news, she was seventeen for god's sake, and this would be huge for both of them. Things had been going so well between them, and she knew how Chloe felt about her dad and his girlfriend when they broke their news to her.

"Chloe, I'm pregnant." The three hardest words she had ever had to say to her daughter in seventeen years.

Chloe sat dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open like a fish. When she finally did find her voice Emma was expecting a barrage of abuse and name calling but it didn't happen.

"Is it, was he, is Mr Qureshi the dad?" Her mind still reeling from the fact her mother was pregnant, never mind the fact she had done such a crap job raising her.

"Yes, Sammi's the dad." Tears making there was down Emma's face as she rested her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Does anyone else know?" Wondering if her mum had spoken to anyone else before her.

"No, you deserve to know first. I'll tell Mandy tomorrow." Knowing Chloe was checking she hadn't been left out of the loop and found out second or third. "This doesn't change anything, Chlo', I'm not your dad. I said I wanted you here, with me, always. I mean it, don't ever doubt that." Reaching across the table as she spoke to rest her hand on top of Chloe's as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I know, it's just going to take some getting used to that's all." Looking at her mum's hand resting on top of her own.

"You and me both kid, you and me both. But we'll do it, this, a baby, you and me, a team." Squeezing Chloe's hand firmly.

"Yeah, long as you don't expect me at the birth or anything. That's a bit more of you than I ever want to see you know." Cringing at just the thought of it.

"Why not? You happily shared my boobs with the world, why not my," but Chloe cut her off with her free hand over her mouth.

"Completely different Mum, so not going there, as in ever." Laughing when she saw her mum laugh.

"Come ere'." Letting go of Chloe's hand as she stood up and moved around the table.

Chloe stood up and was instantly swept into her mother's arms, Emma giving her a tight bear hug as she kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Chloe." Feeling Chloe wrap her arms around her back as they hugged.

"Love you too, mum." Smiling as she was squeezed tighter by her mum.

"Come on then, time for bed." Finally letting go of Chloe and stepping back, but not before kissing her forehead.

Chloe just nodded her head and smiled at Emma as she left the room. Emma watched Chloe walk away, smiling at how well things had gone. She was pregnant, at thirty-six, with a seventeen-year-old daughter already. Not how she had planned things, but hey, who stuck to the plan anyway.


End file.
